


yeah, i just needed someone around.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [28]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex & Carrie Wilson Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Everyone Can See The Phantoms Now (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Haircuts, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: It was all a step in the right direction, as far as she was concerned. So when she was called one morning with the inquiry of watching the boys she had been explained to were ghosts, she had taken the opportunity for redemption gladly.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson
Series: fictober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Kudos: 85





	yeah, i just needed someone around.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so while i never thought i'd post something for this fandom, here's a first fic and you know what? i kinda like it! i hope you do too!

She doesn't remember how she got stuck babysitting Julie's ghost bandmates but sitting in the studio, she realizes that despite Luke's insistent strumming on his guitar and Reggie's questions, she doesn't mind them much. 

Carrie had been roped in carefully, with Julie handing her an apology in the flavor of her famous homemade chocolate cupcakes and an apologetic smile and she had handed it back in the form of a necklace and a brief apology that wasn't quite enough. It was all a step in the right direction, as far as she was concerned. So when she was called one morning with the inquiry of watching the boys she had been explained to were ghosts, she had taken the opportunity for redemption gladly. 

Carrie, however, does recognize the strum the one Julie had explaining as Luke as one of her dad's old hits but she doesn't ask, a part of herself trying to think that he might be a fan while the logical part of herself itches that it's from a darker reason. It sounds more natural coming from Luke's fingers than her father's rigid spine ever could do. 

"Carrie," well she doesn't mind him and knows all of his questions come from a good place of genuine questioning, she feels her nerves begin to grate with all of Reggie's inquiries. She turns, clenches her fist and wills herself not to throw the punch directly into Reggie's cute, ghostly face but then a voice interrupts them both, 

"Let her breath, Reg!" Alex sits to the side, papers folded in his lap and he glances up at her carefully, as though treading water carefully. He's the most genuine of the guys, she thinks from her meeting all of them this morning but he had been kind and gentle in a way she had immediately felt bonded with. 

_Carrie Wilson?_ He had echoed carefully and while the other boys glared, he had nodded stiffly, lips pursed before swallowing heavily and greeting, hand extended, _I'm Alex. How are you doing?_

She would be foolish not to notice the outfit she also respects - even if she finds flannel dreadful, the pink shades of his shirts and the grey of his jeans makes her brain light up with ideas again like she's playing with Ken dolls all over.

Carrie wonders if he likes boys, if he can see through her and the way she's always been a little too good at pretending to like Nick - not that she hates him, no, Nick is sweet with gentle eyes and a kind soul but she was definitely not into him as much as she claimed she was. 

She stares back into his green eyes for a moment before joking, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." His voice is a little too serious and she can't identify the look in his stare but it makes her uneasy until he pats next to himself on the couch, face not a question as she follows to sit. "Why'd you cut your hair?" 

_Because I look like my mom, because all Dad sees in me is Mom, because I didn't want to be perfect doll Carrie Wilson anymore, because I was scared someone would ask, because I was scared someone would never ask -_

"How did you know that?" She interrogates back. As a claim to victory on her part, his eyes finally slip from analyzing her to the floor, a light pink blush dusting at his cheeks before he steadies back to her and answers simply, 

"I danced with you on stage once. You, uh, you couldn't see me." 

_Ghost_ _stuff_ , her brain provides in lew of an explanation and though she won't ask, she wonders which song he danced to with her, if he's a good dancer, if he liked the song. She worries, thinking about him dancing with her, completely unseen.

"Did you like it?" She lets herself ask and he tilts his head in a way that reminds her of Nick before asking, 

"The song or the haircut?" 

"Either." She shrugs. 

He shrugs back, looking earnest when he answers, "Both." 

"Thank you," she murmurs back, feeling shy about the whole thing suddenly before she admits, "I'm not interested though." 

A moment flicks by, long and uncomfortable as the silence twinkles between the two of them while Luke, distracted with his guitar, and Reggie, distracted with Luke, live in their own little world. It seems to roll over Alex in a way too sudden - it makes her worry that not enough people have told him he's handsome. 

"Oh no!" He dismisses, the alarm in his voice almost offensive, "I'm... I'm not interested, either! I'm... _really_ gay." 

Another moment ticks by where she swallows back tears she didn't know were pricking at the corners of her eyes and with a firm swallow, she digests the feeling of envy licking through her at how easily he says it. 

"How'd you know?" She murmurs and he looks surprised for a moment before his face falls into an empathetic understanding with a woeful 'oh.' 

"Oh, honey," he twinges out, sounding apologetic, "It's a complicated world. One you can't get through lashing out at others for...for _this_." 

He gestures between them and she...well, she doesn't know what _this_ is exactly but she appreciates it no matter what. 

Maybe, just maybe, Alex will make this whole redemption thing a little easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
